The Rise of the Great Eye
by BlackMord
Summary: Here's a story about an archer known as Black Mord joins the ninja to face a new threat to Ninjago: The Great Eye!


Hello, welcome to my first episode of Ninjago: Adventures of Black Mord

(The episode begins with Black Mord searching a pyramid and finds a dead body of an ancient soldier and turns it away and dusts away the dirt and hears someone behind him)

Orc Servant: You shouldn't be messin' with the Great Eye's personal stuff. He doesn't like that when someone does that. You should be punished by I haven't gotten any orders from the Great Eye. So, you're lucky… uh, what's your name?

Black Mord: James Brad. But I like to call myself Black Mord. I'm an archer.

Orc Servant: Oh, well, let me just call up the Great Eye and warn him about you, ya archer!

Black Mord: Okay, you do that!

(The Orc Servant's eyes widen)

Orc Servant: What? You want me to call up the Great Eye?

Black Mord: Of course! It gives me the chance to escape!

(Black Mord runs knocking down the Orc Servant)

Orc Servant: Blasted archer!

(Theme Song and after that it shows everyone in Ninjago City trying to walk through green mist)

Cole: Ugh… I hate this stuff! I can barely walk in it!

(Suddenly, the Green Eye appears in front of Cole and he walks backwards)

Cole: What do you want with me?

Great Eye: Isn't it obvious? I want Ninjago!

Cole: Well, you're gonna have to get through me and my ninja team! Who about that?

Great Eye: Really? You're crazy!

Cole: Said the giant talking eyeball!

(The Great Eye flares up, considering he's a big green eye on top of a tower on fire)

Great Eye: No mortal shall talk to me like that!

Cole: Well, I just did! How about that?

(The Great Eye gets mad and disappears)

Cole: Freak show!

(Cole notices Kai trying to escape the Great Eye's glare too)

Kai: Get away from me, you devil!

(The Great Eye laughs)

Great Eye: You're calling me a devil? You're the red one!

(Kai tries to stick his sword into him but it just makes itself retreat)

Kai: What the…?

Great Eye: I have powers beyond this realm! Mainly considering I actually am from beyond this realm!

Kai: Leave! Leave! The power of…

Great Eye: Oh, please! Everyone says that and it never works!

(The Great Eye disappears causing Kai to fall into the green mist and Cole pulls him back up)

Kai: Thanks!

Cole: Don't mention it!

(Suddenly, the four ninja hear a noise and look up to see Black Mord firing at the building right across from him and he slides down the rope only to find himself flat on the side of the building and then he falls into the green mist)

Black Mord: Ow!

(Cole pulls Black Mord up)

Cole: And who are you supposed to be?

Black Mord: James Brad, but I like to call myself Black Mord! I'm father of the pirate: Captain Black Mord who I was named after. His real name was Jameson Brad!

Cole: Couldn't have introduced you earlier before slamming into the building like a fool!

Black Mord: I am in fact not a fool! I am known to be smart on the battlefield, and that is something I seem to end up on a lot for your information!

Cole (sarcastically): Oh, I'm shaking!

(Black Mord pulls an arrow out his pack on his back and drops it on the ground and it starts to flash)

Cole: Is it supposed to do that?

Black Mord: Of course, you jerk!

(The bomb explodes knocking Cole into the mist)

Cole: What the heck was that?!

Black Mord: My arrows are actually trick arrows, filled with a sciencey chemical that makes them explode, painfully!

Cole (getting up): Okay, okay! You're a great archer! Stop injuring me! I need to save my strength for fighting the Great Eye.

Black Mord: Oh, boy! Can I help you?

Cole: Will you cause more dismemberment?

Black Mord: Only to the Great Eye and his servants alike!

Cole: You're in!

Black Mord (jumping in the air): Yah!

(Later, at the village in front of the Great Eye's tower)

Black Mord: Okay, if his glare comes this way, hide behind whatever you can find!

(They get closer to the tower, hiding whenever the Great Eye's glare comes their way)

Orc Guard 2: Look, ninja!

Orc Guard 1: I see no ninja!

Orc Guard 2: There right there, genius!

Orc Guard 1: Where? I still don't see any…

(The second Orc Guard gets shot down by a trick arrow)

Orc Guard 1: Orc? Orc? Hello?!

(The first orc guard gets shot down)

Black Mord: Okay, that's taken care of!

(They walk to the top of the tower, defeating the orc guards along the way)

Black Mord: Great Eye, we've come to ask you to stop the green mist!

Great Eye: Oh, I'm not the one in control of the green mist. My orc servant you found at the pyramid is!

Black Mord: What? I've been had?

Great Eye: Yes!

Black Mord: Well, should I ask the orc servant?

Great Eye: He would only say: "NO!"! Because I told him too!

(The Great Eye laughs)

Black Mord: Well, we don't need you to destroy the green mist!

(They run back to Ninjago City and see the green mist has now turned some of itself into soldiers)

Green Mist Soldier 1: Ninja, time to meet your maker!

Cole: Keep our families out of this, Green Mist Soldier!

(The ninja laugh but soon stop when swords are thrown at them)

Green Mist Soldier 2: Cease your laughing!

Cole: Never!

(Cole throws his scythe at them and they suddenly disappear)

Green Mist Soldier 3: Ha, you missed!

Cole: Oh, yeah!

(The third Green Mist Soldier turns back to see the scythe heading towards him and he gets hit and disappears, signaling his death and Cole jumps in the air in happiness)

Cole: So, just hit the soldiers and they'll be defeated!

Green Mist Soldier 4: So, there are only three of us lift! So, fight! Fight to the bitter end!

(The three soldiers charged and attacked the ninja and they all get defeated)

Cole: Bite that, ya green mist!

Green Mist: Foolish, ninja! You think you've won the battle! This isn't a battle, it's a war!

(Cole gasps)

Cole: You talk?

Green Mist: Of course! You see a giant green eyeball on fire talking, but ask about green mist? This world is heading into hell!

Cole: But the Great Eye's army is the one driving Ninjago into it! We people of Ninjago aren't the ones guilty here!

Green Mist: Want to bet?

(The green mist laughs as the episode ends)


End file.
